


Inevitable

by agent43



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent43/pseuds/agent43
Summary: Everyone.Keeps.Dying.Why does everyone keep dying? Peter always tries to stay optimistic - he has to - given the things he’s lived through and the stuff he has to do on a daily basis. But as he stares out at the lake surrounded by his idols, he can’t help but feel the sharp pain in his chest for the one who’s not there.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Mary Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> (This is my first fic so any comments would be greatly appreciated!)

Everyone.  
Keeps.  
Dying.

Why does everyone keep dying? Peter always tries to stay optimistic - he has to - given the things he’s lived through and the stuff he has to do on a daily basis. But as he stares out at the lake surrounded by his idols, he can’t help but feel the sharp pain in his chest for the one who’s not there.

* * *

First were his parents. He was only four when it happened, couldn’t remember much about them besides a warm smile here, a story told to him there. The only thing he has left of them is one memory. It’s vivid in his brain, actually. He’s standing at the door, giving them hugs and kisses before they leave him for “just a work trip”. Right before they walk out the door, his mother turns and bends down, looks him in the eye, and says, “We’ll only be gone for a few days, sweetie; but don’t ever forget that we love you more than anything in this world.” Then she stands up, blows him one last kiss, and they’re gone. Peter remembers those words his entire life.

Next was his uncle. Back when Ben died, Peter was dumb. Stupid. Just a selfish teenager. It was the first month after he had gotten his powers; he was still only using them to make money and play pranks on Flash. The day Ben died, Peter had seen the killer earlier. Was about to stop him, actually. But then Peter decided he had had a long day and didn’t want any new bruises for a useless reason. He had a new Lego set to build. Little did he know later that his Uncle, the one who had taken his bratty self in, the one who he owed almost everything to, was about to be killed by that same man he let go. As Ben laid on the concrete, sweatshirt covered in blood, he looked Peter directly in the eye and said, “With great power comes great responsibility.” Never truer words had been spoken, and Peter let it haunt him every single day.

Then, there was _him_. The man who showed up out of nowhere, flirting with his Aunt, and then popped in his room to tell Peter he's only figured out his greatest secret. After him, life was a blur. Patrols, the Vulture, the Avengers, homework. It was almost too much to handle, but Peter knew he could do it. Since the great Iron Man was on his side, helping him out; what could go wrong? Even when Peter was trapped on a spaceship with the billionaire himself, a wizard, and some guy who didn't know Missouri was on Earth, Peter didn't worry too much. He couldn't. Iron Man was protecting him. What could go wrong? He was even an official Avenger now. (Never mind they were still technically broken up.) If anything, Peter was doing _great_. But then came the fight, which they lost. The gauntlet had been _this_ close to being his. He could still remember almost having it in his grasp before it was yanked away. Although, Doctor Strange said there was only one way they won. So, they must have chosen right. But it didn't really feel that way. Especially when he felt a very wrong feeling on that other planet. Titan. He could feel his molecules attempting to rip themselves apart, but his dumb healing powers wouldn't let them. The pain tore throughout him, unlike anything worse he’d felt before. You know how they describe pain with the Crucio spell in that really old book? How it says it burns through, all-consuming, until you don’t even know who you are anymore? Yeah, like that. All thoughts of staying strong for Mr. Stark went out of the window. He shamelessly held onto him, begging, pleading, for Mr. Stark to do something. _Anything_. The fight couldn't be over, Iron Man was on his side.

But then, it wasn't. Before he knew it, he could feel himself getting pulled back together, and then Strange was yelling at him that “Tony needs our help” and all of a sudden he's running through one of those weird yellow magic portal thingies and then he sees Mr. Stark again. Of course, right behind him is the biggest army he has ever seen, and as luck would have it, they weren't on his side. But then he looks around himself and sees just as many people coming out of other portals, all ready for the fight of their lives. Maybe they didn't lose quite yet.

* * *

Even though they won, it still feels like they lost. Any other time, being surrounded peacefully by all of the Avengers would have felt amazing. But today, there was only the pain. And although Peter wished and hoped and dreamed with all his heart this was the last death he would have to suffer, the last piece of his family he would have to lose, he knew it wouldn't be.

Some things are just inevitable.


End file.
